


Déjà Senti

by Moon Faery (tsukinofaerii)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/Moon%20Faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is desperate to get back Roxas, and takes the only route he can think of that might jar the Nobody inside his Sora. But Axel can't know that he's not the only one who played this power game once before. Sora may not remember, but Roxas does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Senti

Axel slammed Sora against the crumbing wall behind the Usual Place, shaking, his hands digging into Sora's hips. Heat-chapped lips slammed into his, grinding them back against his teeth until he tasted blood. Half-broken bricks dug into his back. Axel wedged him higher between his body and the wall. It made the bricks dig in more, ripping holes in his jumper. Sora hissed in pain, but he was forced to either cling or fall. His head spun, as though he were losing whole moments to Axel. One second his teeth were being pried open and the next Axel's tongue was already inside, with nothing between the moments to connect them. He fought to stay focused, to keep himself intact against the pressure.

It had only been hours since he'd woken up with a year-long gap in his memory. Only small pieces of the puzzle remained—

Endless stairs leading up and up _and up_—

A white room filled with white furniture and a girl in a white dress—

_Riku_, hard and cold but still _Riku_, who'd hurt him but who'd always been there, even when he wasn't. No matter what had happened before, he clung to the memory of Riku's face in that white room most of all. It was all he had of that year; he wouldn't lose any more of it.

Gloved fingers crept under the edges of his too-small jumpsuit, brushing the inside crease of his thighs. Sora's back arched, pressing closer, feeling as though his skin would dry and crack under the Nobody's heat. Something behind his eyes whispered it was okay, _right_, and he should bite and claw and Axel would understand.

_Axel always understands_.

"Damn it," Axel growled, biting hard enough to draw blood. "Fight me."

_"Fight me!" Keyblades arced, slicing the air as if it were solid, coming so close to landing a blow that the stranger's false Organization jacket split over his heart. "Do it!" Roxas yelled again, heart racing with more than just adrenaline for the first time he could remember. Even Axel had never made him feel so close to alive, but Axel had been soft, comfortable in his skin, willing to please and be pleased. Axel brought his own fire, and always shared. _

_This man was ice. _

_"I won't hurt you again!" The stranger shook his head, tips of white hair escaping the depths of the hood to catch the light of dying neon signs. His own Keyblade flashed and blocked the next blow. It was a familiar Keyblade, one he'd seen three times since leaving the Organization. _

_This man was not the boy who'd once wielded it. At least, he didn't look like the same boy. But appearances in the World the Never Was were complicated, far beyond mere vision. _

_Roxas closed in, crossing the shafts of his weapons and catching his opponent's between them. The other wasn't stupid enough to let the Keyblade be wrenched away, but he couldn't keep Roxas from pressing close enough to share breath. _

_"Fight me." _

_"Never." _

_"We'll see about that." Lips stretched wide in a grin so fierce it snarled, Roxas closed the final bit of distance with a kiss._

Sora shoved desperately against Axel's chest, fighting to push distance between their lips. The Keyblade wouldn't answer his call, barely forming a haze of sparks in his hand before the power swirled away under Axel's touch. Even his body had turned traitor, shivering and aching to respond with every bite and scrape and kiss.

He jerked his knee into his attacker's side as hard as he could, which wasn't very. Axel had managed to pin him so he had no leverage, no strength, no escape. Axel just grinned, _blue-_green_golden_ eyes flashing in the eternal sunset as another of Sora's belts dropped to the cracked pavement. Panic settled deep in Sora's chest, fluttering in his heart and battling with the arousal that threatened to take away even the need to struggle.

"That's right, Rox." The zipper on Sora's jumper fell the final handful of inches, leaving him naked for all practical purposes. He'd stopped wearing his underwear as soon as he'd been able to remove the too-tiny things. Now he wished he'd kept them on as gloved hands _no, calloused, not gloved, don't you remember?_ gripped his bare hips under the cloth. Space appeared between them as Axel moved to let the clothing drop.

"No!" He jerked away, bring a fist up reflexively. It connected with a bone-jarring wrench that numbed his arm to the elbow and popped something in his wrist. Even though Axel dropped him, Sora could barely bring himself to scramble back a few steps, sickly fascinated with the black_red_black blood that blossomed as Axel's lip split.

_"It's red," Roxas mused, tongue dragging through the shallow cut on the stranger's bared chest, tracing up dark skin to a darker nipple. His opponent strained to free his arms, but Roxas had them in a strong grip, and no human was a match to a Nobody for sheer muscle power. The black costume coat puddled under him on the ground, dirty and abandoned. He could taste the illusion like an exotic spice on his tongue, so strong that the only one being fooled was the stranger himself. "You're no Nobody or Heartless. I don't think you're even a Somebody. Who are you?" _

_The hopelessness in those golden eyes was wonderful. His whole body bucked, pressing upwards where Roxas knelt over his hips. "Let me go!" _

_"Make me." With his free hand, he snatched at the strongest point of illusion, feeling invisible silk ripple and give as he ripped the blindfold away. Dark skin faded into paleness and wonderfully familiar blue-green eyes stared up at him in horror. Roxas very nearly purred, twisting the strip of cloth around his fingers. "Oh, Ri-ku, I should have known. No one else would be this stupid. Where did you get this little trick?" _

_"You have to come with me." Riku didn't bother to fight anymore. He just stared up with an earnest expression that twisted the empty spot in Roxas' chest into knots. "We need you! We want—"_

_"I know what you want." Roxas lapped at the raw wound again, thrilling at the little hiss of pain it drew. He met Riku's gaze. "You knew him, didn't you? Who I used to be." A grin stretched his lips, something soft and altogether not him. It hurt his cheeks, but the small pain was worth seeing Riku's eyes widen in something as much akin to lust as fear. Was he imagining the self-loathing? "Don't you want a taste, Riku?"_

Sora tasted his own tears and cried out, hiding his face as a hot tongue pushed inside him. His nose pressed against rough asphalt, his forearms cradling his cheeks as the wet thing pushed deeper in. Not even Riku had ever done that; it felt as though a tiny piece of himself was being stripped away with every new sensation. Axel gripped his ankles, as though he could run when his limbs were trembling, elbows and knees and back scraped raw, treacherous hips pressing back readily. Soft slurping sounds carried to his burning ears, gross and dirty and sparking electricity in his veins.

"Let me go." The words caught in Sora's throat, almost a moan, but Axel seemed to hear. His hands tightened, fingers digging painfully into Sora's ankle. Ripped out of the haze he'd been in, Sora kicked back, connecting solidly with Axel's thigh. The hold vanished entirely, and Sora scrambled to put distance between them, legs wobbly and uncertain. He whimpered but kept moving as gravel tore apart his palms and shredded his already bleeding knees.

His freedom didn't last. Fire blossomed around them, blocking the alley and scorching Sora's skin as he tried to escape. Axel lunged and pinned him face-first to the ground, _silver_ red spikes of hair falling around them in a curtain. Sora pushed at him, felt Axel throb against his backside and won forward another burning few feet before again being trapped. A _pale_ still-gloved hand wrapped around his erection. Sora's vision grayed out as he almost came from even that small pressure.

"Don't make me rape you, Rox!"

_"It isn't rape. You of all people know what rape is," Roxas whispered into Riku's ear from behind, slick fingers twisting inside him until Riku bucked and cried out. His other hand was wrapped around Riku's wrist, pressing it up into his shoulder until the joint threatened to give way. "You want this, don't you? Just like you wanted him. Was he good?" The ever-present rain had begun again, darkening his adversary's hair to gunmetal in seconds. Riku's thighs trembled with fatigue, his knees spread too far apart to give him any leverage. Roxas' own leg throbbed and bled black where the shattered bottle of the Potion he was using as lube had cut it open at the calf. He was strong enough to keep the other boy from pulling free, but even the token efforts Riku put forth were annoying. _

_He should have known Riku would want to be dominant too much to bottom easily. _

_"I didn't agree to this." Riku's nominally free hand gripped Roxas' wrist as his fingers slipped out of him, twisting it to the soft edge of pain. "I'm not a girl!" _

_Something close to malice made Roxas sneer while he aimed a carefully-targeted verbal prod. "And you think he is? I am?" _

_As he expected, the reminder distracted the Keyblade Master as he tried to find some answer that wouldn't insult his friend. Roxas used it, pulling his knees under him and toppled the other boy to his back. He pressed Riku's knees to his chest, then higher, spreading and exposing him. The brilliant red slash on his chest seemed to wink, opening and closing as his muscles flexed. "Well? Is it still rape, Ri-ku? Like what you did to him?" he whispered, leaning down until he could almost taste the defeat on Riku's breath._

"Do it."

Axel didn't need another hint, spreading Sora's cheeks and pressing in inch by grueling inch. A whimper stole from Sora's throat as it ripped him open, stretching him past anything Axel's tongue could have possibly done. The tail of Axel's coat spread around them like a blanket, unzipped top and bottom. The hand that wasn't supporting Axel's weight smoothed over Sora's cheek and erection. It offered a distraction from the pain, something almost safe. _You know this! You know you do!_ His breath hissed in Sora's ear, apologies just barely audible.

Sora groaned and braced himself on his elbows as he felt Axel's balls brush his backside. It was too horribly familiar, but he couldn't fight. A name sobbed out of him.

_Remember Riku?_

"Fight me." It was almost a plea, hidden in the kiss pressed against the back of Sora's neck. He was trembling against Sora's back, entire body caught up in the moment. "Please fight me, Rox. Like you always do."

Words that weren't Sora's growled out of him, dark and angry. His voice rose, vowels smoothing out into something entirely Other. "Just do it!"

_Riku's cries walked the edge of bliss and madness as Roxas bent him in half and slipped in without hesitation. He didn't bother paying attention to Riku's erection, but Riku didn't notice, eyes clenched tight as he fought to meet Roxas' thrusts. _

The reaction was instant, a shallow withdrawal and brutal thrust that burned deep inside and brought tears to Roxas'Sora's eyes. His hips rocked to meet the _feeling, oh God, I missed this_ ache, earning another punishing move that choked their voices in his throat. Every moment etched itself sharply on the inside of his eyes: the _wonderful, he's wonderful, why can't you see it_ horrible _tight hot **more**_ fullness that slipped closer to white-hot pleasure with each tiny movement.

_"Sora!" Riku's back arched, his muscles clamping around Roxas._

"Roxas!"

It was too much, too new he _isn't used to feeling anything at all_ couldn't back down, and Axel _almost never tops, why didn't I let him more?_ wasn't slowing. The edge of orgasm rushed forward in a flurry of _light_ darkness that swallowed him whole. Axel touched something that lit an arc of pleasure like Thundaga through _Roxas_Sora_Roxas_**Sora**. His whole body spasmed and tightened, the continued thrusts dragging it out into something that threatened drive him_them_him insane...

It was the taste of a Hi Potion in the back of his throat woke him up. Axel was kissing him again, this time using the pressure to force the healing down his throat. He swallowed and coughed, relaxing as the sharp throb of his abused body faded to something bearable. The fire-wielder gave him a few inches to recover, searching his face for something.

"Roxas?"

He looked up to meet Axel's eyes. Everything felt sharp and clear, lined with the same beautiful razor clarity that comes with staring down the face of a hundred Heartless. When every cut and swing is perfect and obvious. Axel's eyes were green, the way acid is supposed to look but never actually does. He'd never noticed that before.

In his chest, he could feel his heart beating.

"I'm..."


End file.
